


Leftover Birthday Cake

by Norris45123



Series: Engagement [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norris45123/pseuds/Norris45123
Summary: It's the day after Gavin's birthday and Nines has a special day planned.





	Leftover Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Birthday, asshol- I mean Gavin.

"That," Nines says pointing at the fork getting ready to enter the detectives mouth, "Is not a suitable breakfast." He then closes the door to their apartment behind him as he walks over to his lover.

Gavin smirks and shoves the fork into his mouth, licking the traces of icing off his lips, "It's tradition. Leftover cake is always breakfast."

"I highly doubt it," he hands the detective his coffee and sets down the bag of  _real_ breakfast he has retrieved for the detective from his most frequented spot for breakfast. He would say that it's Gavin's favorite spot, but he never knew for sure. Gavin had a lot of favorite places when it came to food.

The human takes his cake and coffee and plops down on the couch, propping his feet up as he relaxes, "Why the hell do we have today off? My birthday was yesterday and YOU made me work."

"I only made you work because if I did not you would miss your party...and not be able to have those  _lovely_  gifts you received."

Gavin smiled, "You hate that I love them don't you?"

"I mostly hate that you love my brothers gifts the most."

"You jealous fuck."

"You love it."

"Secretly, yes."

Nines comes over and sits down beside him. The detective leans over and kisses his androids cheek and turns over, sliding his legs into his lap. The android smiles, approvingly.

"Since you know how upset I am, you should stop wearing the gift. It would ease me."

The human blinks and looks down, forgetting he was still even wearing the gift Connor had got him. It was pink sweater. But what made it so awesome was it was a pink sweater with a fucking cat face in the middle. He loved it so much he took off his shirt in the middle of the precinct and put it on. Connor had been overjoyed his gift was such a success and had been in a good mood the entire evening.

Nines hated it.

The android could be so petty and weird when it came to his older brother. Whenever Gavin was actually getting along well with the RK800, Nines would appear out of fucking thin air and put himself between them. He could remember a time when Connor did something and made him laugh. It was a full on laugh that ended with a snort. Connor had been a bit stunned that he was able to get such a reaction out of him and even started to laugh too when he found out the detective snorted when he laughed hard. Enter fucking terminator 900 to suddenly come out of the shadows and  _literally_ pick him up and carry him away. The rest of the day Nines told him as many jokes as possible, trying to get the same reaction. He was furious when he failed to do so and didn't talk to him for the rest of the night.

Yeah Nines could be really jealous and petty when it came to his brother.

"But...but I love it..."

"Gavin," Nines tone makes his name sound like a warning, "You can't wear it today. I have something nice planned."

"I think you're lying so I'll take it off."

"I think you're tempting me to tear it off of you and burn it."

Gavin frowns, "Nines come on. It's just a sweater." he sits down his plate and crawls over into the androids lap, "Why you gotta be like that?"

The android sighs and tucks a strand of his humans hair behind his ear as much as he can, "He and I look identical. I don't want you having fond feelings for him. It would be easy to do so because he looks like me"

Gavin blinks taking in that information before he suddenly laughs, "Nines, what the fuck!? You two are completely different!"

"We  _look_  identical. Not that we are. I am far superior."

"No, you don't look identical and think about what you've said. I've known your brother way longer than I've known you and I tried to fucking kill him. I use to hate him and  you made me like him."

"I finally know the feeling of regret."

"Oh hush. You and your brother do not look the same. Not to me anyway."

"Then tell me. How am I so different?"

"For one, you're fucking taller." the android rolls his eyes, "Don't fucking sass me, I am not done." The human grabs a lock of his lovers hair and gives it a tug as punishment. "Your face is different. He has these big ass puppy dog eyes that Anderson can't say no to, but you, You have these sharp blue eyes. Your eyes are so much better. Not only are they a more pretty color, they're scary."

"Gee, thanks."

"But it's a good thing! They make everyone else scared, but not me. They make me feel safe and I love knowing I am one of few people who can look you in the eyes. You petrify everyone else when you look at them, but when you look at me it's so different." he nuzzles into his androids neck, "And it's just for me and that's why your eyes are much better."

He wraps his arms around his human and holds him tight, "Thank you, Gavin."

"Don't thank me, just feed me more cake."

"You're going to make yourself sick eating so much sugar in the morning. How about you eat the breakfast I got you?"

"Fine," he pulls away smiling down at his android, "I'll eat and get ready for the day. Do you really have something planned?"

"I do, "he kisses his lovers cheek, "And you're going to ruin it if you don't get ready."

Nines smiles seeing his human jump off his lap and excitedly run off to get ready.

Gavin hurries and dresses, finally changing his sweater. Trying to please Nines he puts on one of his androids black sweaters instead. He walks out of their room, dressed and opens his bag of food waiting for him on the kitchen table.

" _Much_  better, " Nine says, looking his lover up and down, "Don't you feel better now that you're out of that rag?"

"Wow, why don't you tell me how you really feel about my amazing sweater?"

"One more comment about how much you like my brothers gift and it might end up missing."

"You know you could always go out and buy me a much better cat sweater and I could never wear that sweater again."

"I could, but I could also take you out on this nice day I have planned."

"I'd love that." he tosses the bag in the garbage and walks over to Nines, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm ready when you are, stud."

"Then let's get on our way, shall we?"

They spend the evening visiting random various places. What's sickening sweet about it all is that these are all places that mean something to  _them._   The first place they went out to dinner, the first place they had a snowball fight. The list of places they go goes on and on. He follows through town, the android walking him to these places and then starting the conversation with "Do you remember this place?"

Gavin looks around at where they are, "Of course I do. I punched you in the face here and broke my hand."

"Yes, it was quite hysterical."

"Good memories here."

"And bad. Remember we were here investigating a murder. A man was shot in the back of the head in broad daylight here."

"Way to ruin me having a fondness for a shady back alley."

"My apologies."

"You were so shocked when I did it."

"I was, " the android puts his hands in his pockets, "It was the first time you struck me and I could hear the bone in your hand crack. It was a rather shocking day."

"You were being a dick to that little girl so you deserved it. Her dad was murdered and you just...well you basically told her to fuck off."

"I was more machine back then," he says quietly, "and as dumb as your actions were they helped me see it. This is one of those moments where I started to feel. Because of you being an utter fool, you got a point across. I...I felt guilt for the first time here."

Gavin swallows and looks over at his lover, "But you fixed it. You caught the guy who did this and that girl was so grateful. You did good." he walks over and hugs his lover tightly, "You always did right by people. Your actions always did more than what you could ever say."

"I am sorry for turning this into something sad," he hugs his lover back, "I want you to know what you did for me. This is important to me."

"You're fucking welcome then."

"Let's move on, I have more to show you."

They continue out their day going to various places, some of them Gavin remembers very fondly and some he doesn't even know about. Like now. They are standing in front of a night club he has never seen before. It's currently closed, the sign saying it opens much later in the evening.

"What," the detective looks up at the building trying to remember it, "We've never been here before."

"No, we have not. I have though."

" _You've_  gone clubbing?"

"Don't look so shocked. I did a lot when I tried to figure out who I was."

"Okay then, so what did you do here? Should I be prepared to track down and old flame of yours and tell them to fuck off?"

"An old flame? I highly doubt you could call them that."

"Then spill the beans. What happened here?"

The android is quite before admitting, "I found out I had feelings for you here."

"At a dirty night club? Baby, you know how to sweep me off my feet."

"I was brought here by my brother, " the android continues ignoring Gavin's comment. The human takes it as a sign to shut up and listen, "The days before I was in a haze. You were going on dates suddenly and it drove me crazy. You had a date that night and it angered me so much. I felt...betrayed when I had no reason to. I wanted to do something to take my mind away from you. So Connor suggested we go here, "he motioned to the building, "It was different. I am not a person who does these sorts of things, but that night I wanted to try. I let myself dance with a woman. She smiled at me and flirted with me and it felt ...nice."

"You finally had the attention you wanted, " Gavin commented.

"Yes, but It was from the wrong person. I could have done so much more, but I did not. I did not want to betray you."

Gavin smiles, "But you weren't even with me then."

"It did not matter. The next day I knew what I wanted and I asked you out on a date."

"More like tricked me into going to lunch with you and then commented on how all my dating choices were insufficient and you could fix that."

"They were, but that's beside the point."

"Yeah, I know. The real point is now I gotta find this woman and threaten her life. Why the fuck did you tell me this story?"

"I know you're joking about being jealous, but I like it."

"I'm not joking. That's _my_ dick."

The android laughs and takes his lovers hand, "Come along. There is still one more spot we need to see and it's getting quite late."

"And then I can go home and slide into my sweater and eat cake right?"

"I'm burning that sweater."

"No! Come on, it was a joke!"

"You have only yourself to blame, Gavin."

The two hold hands and walk all the way to their next destination. Gavin instantly recognizes it.

"It's our park."

"Our park?"

"Well, yeah...ya know cause we like...kissed here for the first time and stuff."

"You're quite adorable when you're flustered." he smiles and leads him over to the small bridge near the walking trail, "This is the exact place where we kissed for the first time. It was actually around this same time last year. The leaves were changing and we had just celebrated your birthday the week before."

"Seriously? Fuck I'm old." he then looks at his partner, the realization hitting him, "We've been together a year!"

"Our one year anniversary is almost a week from today."

"Well, almost a year so it might as well be a year!"

"I agree. We've spent so much time together the time has flown by."

"Yeah, " Gavin smiles and looks around, "Time with you always goes by so fast." he lets out a content sigh and continues to look up at all the brilliant oranges and yellows surrounding them, "My birthday is in the best fucking season." he turns back around to his lover, "I mean it''s always-" The human blinks his heart rate sky rocketing, "Nines...what the fuck are you doing?"

The android beside his lover is longer standing. Instead the android has gone down on one knee, "Gavin," the android starts.

"You're not fucking funny."

"I have spent this past year falling more and more in love with you every day."

"Nines-"

"Everyday I see you and everyday I know that I am not going anywhere. Being with you is where I belong. It is my home and I do not want to be anywhere else." the android takes a small black box from his pocket. The fact that he looks nervous is only making Gavin's heart rate pick up even more. "I know I am not good with expressing feelings physically or even putting them into words, but I hope the few I did say have gotten my point across. I love you, "he opens the box, showing the detective a golden band, "And would very much like to marry you- I mean," He looks up at his lover, " Gavin Reed, will you marry me?"

The human standing before him is stunned.

Could someone die of shock from a marriage proposal?

"I..." the detective opens his mouth trying to respond. He doesn't understand why he is so nervous. This is his Nines and when he thinks about it where else would he ever want to be? The answer was so obvious and he hates himself for hesitating and scaring the already nervous android, "Yes. For the love of fuck, yes!"

Nines lets out a breath he had been holding and slips the ring onto Gavin's awaiting finger. He then quickly stands back up and hugs the human tightly, "You frightened me. I thought maybe I was moving too fast."

"Sorry, I was just...shocked is all." he hugs him back and nuzzles into his neck,"I still kind of am."

"It's alright, take as much time as you need to be shocked. I will wait."

He smiles into the androids neck, "You're a fucking sap. You're brothers gonna be so jealous."

The LED on the androids head goes a bright red, "What does that mean?"

"Him and Anderson have been together way longer than we have and guess who is getting married first? Imma flaunt my ring every chance I get."

The android calms himself, his LED going back to blue as he smiles, "You're a terrible person," He pulls his human back and kisses his lips, "I love it."

"You better. I ain't changing anytime soon."

"Thank the heavens. I was worried you would become kind in your old age."

"Fuck you! I'm only 37! Do you wanna see the worlds quickest divorce? Because I can pull this ring off."

"We are not married yet so it would be the worlds shortest engagement."

"Smartass."

"No, just smart."

"Are we seriously going to bicker for the rest of our lives?"

"God, I hope so."

The human leans up kissing his fiance, he then pulls away smiling, "Yeah, I hope so too."


End file.
